Viajes en autobús
by LaLechugaLoca
Summary: La Sir debe asistir a una misión lejana, acompañada por sus dos subordinados. Pero, ¿Qué sucede cuando pasan cosas inesperadas en el camino, y se ven obligados a viajar en la locomoción colectiva? Relatado desde la experiencia personal :s


Esto no es un graaan relato, es algo tonto y sin tanto sentido. Lo hice cuando viajaba ._. y recordando que en 4 días más me vuelvo a mi casa por las vacaciones n.n y deberé soportar 4 horas de viaje terriblemente aburridas u.u

**Viajes en autobús**

**.-.-.**

.

.

Integra tomó asiento junto al pasillo y se masajeó las sienes.

Dos puestos más allá, se sentaron el mercenario y la draculina.

Si, la Sir y sus subordinados iban en un autobús, pero ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a todo esto?

Para comenzar, había salido una misión en un pueblito lejano. Nada anormal pensando en que la Organización Hellsing estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas. Lo que sí la hacía verdaderamente interesante fue el hecho de encontrar rumores de que en dicho pueblo se hallaban algunas pistas que los podrían llevar a Millenium.

Entonces la líder decidió que debía asistir en persona, dejando a Walter encargado de comandar la misión desde la mansión. Mientras tanto, Alucard debería esperarlos ya en la aldea.

Debido a que su jet privado había sufrido un _"leve accidente"_ (en palabras del idiota de su vampiro) no podía contar con él hasta que visitara a Sir Penwood para pedirle uno nuevo, por lo tanto no les quedó de otra que utilizar una de las camionetas de la Organización.

Hasta aquí todo bien, nada extraño en el camino. Excepto el hecho de que se quedaron sin gasolina a mitad del trayecto, y de que -para rematar la cosa- los dos neumáticos traseros reventaron.

Pip no sabía dónde esconderse cuando la Sir se dio cuenta de que él no había echado el tanque con gasolina extra que ella ordenó.

Pero un simple entorpecimiento como ese no iba a frenar a nuestra Sir, claro que no. Tenían que encontrar una solución rápido y como era imposible seguir en el vehículo, caminaron hasta el pueblo más cercano…que estaba 5 kilómetros más allá.

¿Y cuál fue la única solución? Tomar el autobús, por supuesto. Porque era un pueblo pequeño y no había ni siquiera un miserable taxi que arrendar.

Así entonces, Integra Hellsing se subió -por primera vez- en un autobús de la locomoción colectiva. Y lamentablemente para ella, no en el mejor ejemplo de esta.

.

.

Vio a Seras pelearse el asiento de la ventana con el mercenario, y no supo cómo ni por qué, pero él lo ganó. Al menos iban juntos, a ella le tocó de compañero un señor grandote que se acomodó en el asiento, ocupando la mitad del suyo de paso.

Iba a protestar airada por la falta de espacio (menos mal que era delgada) pero el señor ya roncaba a todo el volumen de sus pulmones.

Se pasó las manos por la cara una vez más…este iba a ser un largo viaje.

.

***15 minutos después***

El señor había dejado de roncar, ya que ella "casualmente" había puesto su pie sobre uno de los de él.

El aire acondicionado no funcionaba, las ventanas estaban selladas, el autobús se movía horriblemente lento dejando y tomando pasajeros cada 20 minutos. La gente al interior dormía o leía. Pip se había puesto sus audífonos y escuchaba tranquilamente desde su Ipod, lo mismo Seras._ ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido pedirle uno de esos a Walter?_

El letrero pegado en el espaldar del asiento delantero prohibía tajantemente fumar al interior del vehículo, eso la estaba matando.

.

***20 minutos después***

Pip se había caído hacia la ventana, dándose cabezazos mientras dormía profundamente. Por su parte, la cabeza de la draculina se acomodó sobre el pecho del mercenario mientras dormía, babeándole la camiseta.

Integra parpadeó somnolienta, pero no alcanzó a acomodarse en una siesta porque su compañero decidió que era hora de bajarse. El lío que tuvo que hacer para pararse, dejarle espacio y volver a acomodarse solo sirvió para enojarla aún más. Esta vez optó por sentarse junto a la ventana.

La persona que relevó al señor gordo en su asiento no fue mejor. Era una señora con cara amable, pero con un bulto chillón entre los brazos que no paró de llorar en el resto del camino. Integra no sabía de dónde podía sacar tanta fuerza pulmonar un pequeño engendro como ese.

Con esa _agradable_ música rompiéndole los oídos, decidió que lo mejor era pedirle (ordenarle) a Seras que le dejase su Ipod. Con esa idea en la cabeza, salió del asiento como pudo, tratando de evitar mover a la criatura ruidosa.

Seras despertó adormilada, pero le entregó gustosa sus audífonos.

Lo que escuchó la hizo desear oír 3 bebés llorones:

_Stop callin'  
Stop callin'  
I don't wanna talk anymore  
I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor_

_¡¿Qué diablos?!_ Avanzó hacia otra canción:

_Don't call my name  
Don't call my name, Alejandro  
I'm not your babe  
I'm not your babe, Fernando_

_¡¿Quién rayos es Alejandro?!_ *Avanzar*

_If you don't wanna take this slow  
If you just wanna take me home  
Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah  
And let me kiss you  
Let me kiss you_

Decidió que eso era más que suficiente y apagó la música. Ojalá con el mercenario le fuera mejor.

Después de devolver el aparato infernal a una interrogante Seras, le pidió el suyo al capitán de los Gansos, que se los entregó de inmediato, recordando que por su culpa iban en el maldito autobús en vez de su rápida camioneta.

_A ver qué tal_…

_And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be._

_Eso estuvo mucho mejor._ La Sir respiró más relajada:

_If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now,  
It's just a spring clean for the may queen.  
Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run  
There's still time to change the road you're on.  
And it makes me wonder._

Y siguieron desfilando algunos temas de The Doors, U2, Metallica, David Bowie, Jimi Hendrix…hasta que...se agotó la batería. Y el llanto de la guagua volvió a imponerse en sus finos oídos.

Sintió deseos de gritar su frustración, este iba a ser una viaje largo, demasiado largo.

.

.

3 horas después y, por fin, la joven Hellsing descendía del autobús infernal acompañada por dos jóvenes más. Una adormilada Seras Victoria y un mercenario de remera babeada que bostezaba con flojera.

Llegaron a la dichosa casa en donde se suponía estaba la información, y lo que encontraron fue…nada. Alucard había asesinado a los vampiros y a los ghouls, ¡Y no habían dicho nada!

—Master, ¿Por qué tu cabello huele a papas fritas?

—No preguntes y dame el informe.

—No hay nada que informar. Los vampiros estaban asesinando a la gente y convirtiéndolas en ghouls para hacerse mas fuertes y dominar el mundo y blablá

—¿Y de Millenium?

—Pues…no alcanzó a decirme nada…

—¿Lo…mataste antes de que hablara?

—Mi Ama, un ser tan inferior como él seguramente no tiene nada bueno que aportar..

—Tu…¡Miserable chupasangre!…¡¿No pudiste esperar mis órdenes?!

La venita en su frente amenazó con estallar de furia, Seras y Pip se distanciaron prudentemente.

—¡Alimaña inútil! ¡Solo lo haces por fastidiarme! ¡Te voy a llenar ese cerebro de mosquito en plata bendecida! ¡No! ¡Haré que te bañes en agua bendita y mejor aún, que el propio Anderson venga y te bautice!

.

.

—Y al final, ¿Cuál fue el castigo de Alucard?— Preguntó Pip mientras se subía a la parte trasera de la camioneta que el mayordomo les había enviado.

—La Sir lo obligó a irse de regreso a la mansión…en autobús.

—¿En autobús? Pero si desde acá no corren.

—¿No has visto la locomoción rural?

—Oh, no me dirás que…

—Ajá… Mi Maestro en estos momentos debe estar viajando junto a un atado de gallinas, tortillas y pollos. Tal vez hasta con un cerdito.

.

.

* * *

**N.A:** Las canciones -como se habrán dado cuenta- corresponden a Lady Gaga y One Direction (por parte de Seras) y a The Beatles y Led Zeppelin (por parte de Pip).

Había olvidado que lo escribí mientras viajaba en autobús, vivo en una ciudad pequeña, y para viajar a la Universidad demoro casi 4 horas D:

Es un martirio u.u sobre todo cuando te tocan esa clase de compañeros en al viaje XD (Si, me e topado con bebes llorones, gente comiendo papas fritas y cosas que me dejan su olor, señores que roncan y me aplastan en asiento¬¬, adolescentes escuchando reguetón o música chillona, y ni hablar de las películas que ponen, o del calor inferanl cuando no funciona el aire acondicionado ufff...pero peor que todo eso es, viajar en una micro rural...¿Alguien lo ha hecho? Eso de los pollos y gallinas es tan típico, no siempre es así, obvio, pero así se caricaturiza acá XD

Saludos! :D


End file.
